YogGames - Sjips Vs The Giant
by AlmightyPug
Summary: A series I am doing called YogGames, the first story is about Sjips and their battle with a giant.


YogGames Episode I – Sjips Vs The Giant

"Hey folks! Welcome to the first episode of the YogGames! A series of challenges members of the famous Yogscast have to tackle for fame and glory? What awaits these brave adventurers?"

The commentator was talking to the ecstatic crowd, the crowd roared and chanted Sips and Sjin's name. They were to be the first to fight in the YogGames. They were given basic weapons and armour which were worn and weak. But they could take one item in with them. Sjin brought in the mining lazor a great tool for setting things on fire. And Sips wore his lucky pink bunny slippers.

"You ready mate?" Sjin said nervously

"Ready? I say bring it on bitches!" Sips was more enthusiastic than Sjin because he felt pumped in his bunny slippers.

"No messing around okay? No dancing or singing, And Sjin especially no crying!" Sips laughed

"I don't cry!" Sjin blurted out.

A beefy man came behind them and said

"2 mins guys"

There was an awkward wait for the gate to open and the sunlight hit them like a flash grenade. The games were to be held in a desert because rain would stop the games.

Sips and Sjin admired the huge crowd which cheered them on and a few people even threw food at the ground near them. Sjin went to pick up a hot dog when Sips grabbed his arm and said

"Hey chubs don't eat that" he said

Sjin turned around with the end of the hotdog still in his mouth and with a full mouth said

"I'm not fa-" he stopped

"What? Did someone put a razor in that?" Sips laughed

he felt the sun being blocked from behind him, he turned around to see a huge giant at the other end of the arena, he had a huge head and giant black eyes, his ears hung like Christmas decorations from his fat face. A small mankini covered his crotch and layers of fat tried to overtake one and other as they rolled down his belly. He was wearing worn sandals and was holding a huge club in one hand and a spear in the other. His beard rolled down his belly like dribble and he was foaming and the mouth. This was not a pretty sight.

Sjin burst fired a few shots from his lazor at the behemoth but all they did was leave a few darkened stops on the monstrosity's skin. Sips being athletic ran forwards towards the beast and grabbed its manky beard.

"Sjin..." Sips was struggling "Distract him while I climb up his beard!" He shouted

"Okay!" Sjin shouted back

Sjin ran from cover to cover firing burst shots into the beasts eyes and mouth this made him fume with rage, he went to grab Sips from his beard but Sjin was suppressing him so much that he could hardly move, the lazors although ineffective still hurt the beast in some way. The crowd upheld and electric atmosphere and some drummers had started drumming their drums ominously to create a nervous atmosphere. Llana was on the edge of the arena shooting out red and purple fireworks from a dangerous looking contraption. Honeydew was buried in a mountain of food which he had bought and Xephos was sitting next to Lomadia cheering Sjips on.

"Nearly there!" Sips shouted

He was at the beasts neck when Sjin's lazor ran out of power. He had no choice but to run up to its feet and stab it in the toes. He picked up the pace as he ran towards the enraged monster. He avoided its stamping feet which kicked up tons of sand. He drove his rusty sword into it's toe and it howled in pain, waving it's feet around almost like it was dancing. Sips was clinging on the the beasts ear but eventually flung himself onto the beasts nose. It looked Sips directly in the eye before he drew his sword and stabbed it right in the pupil. It flung it's head up towards the sky launching Sips at least 5 feet above its face. He then as he was falling used the downwards momentum to drive his sword into the beasts stomach and cut it open. With an almighty crash it fell to it's knees and died. Spraying vile puss all over the audience. The crowd roared with excitement.

"And there we go! The first YogGames to be held Sjips are triumphant over the monstrosity of that giant. We will join you next time for a duel between Xephos And Honeydew and InTheLittleWood And Toby!"


End file.
